The Trouble With Love is
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: He build up the courage to tell her how he feels...but the unexpected turns of events prove to make it a challage... Momiji x Thoru R
1. Confessions

SP Notes: As you may know, I'm a huge fan of Frubura aka Fruits Basket. It wasn't until I read the manga and I saw what Momiji looked like when he was older...did I realize that him and Tohru _really_ look good together! I won't spoil it for those who haven't completed the manga yet so don't worry .

Here's a good time to warn you...again...: WARNING...THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAST 19!

Anyway on to the story at hand. This takes place...can't remember the chapter, but I think it's either vol. 18 or 19. It's when Tohru confesses her love to Kyo. So this story starts off like that...it's similar. But Trust me it's also very different, so try to keep an open mind and work with me on this! There may be some OOCness...but it's only so that the story works out. So try to limit the flames on that account. Otherwise enjoy and please leave a comment. I have the next chappie done already...so if you really wanna read it, I'd like to see a lot of reviews. Thanks for taking the time to read this. My very happy.

Disclaimer: If I owned FB, I would have made the series longer and incorporate a date scene with Momiji and Tohru...aw how cute! Also, the title has nothing to do with the Kelly Clarkson song of the same title.

The trouble with love is...

_Not knowing what the other will say...when you confess_

_and the fear it brings of the rejection you might face._

Tohru's POV

It was raining pretty hard that day. I could breath out and barely see a white cloud escaping my mouth. It was uncommon for this time of year...for it to be this cold and for it to rain this much. I was starring at Kyo-kun and he starred blankly back at me. Just now I confessed to him how I truly felt about him. I told him that I loved him. The rain continued to beat harder and harder down on our heads and at that moment I could feel my heart nearly stopping in anticipation of what he might just say. Those few minutes, which felt like hours...were the most fearful few minutes of my life. I was afraid...of losing him. We've been friends for too long now...for everything to fall apart.

For two years now, I've lived in the Soma's household. This was after my mother passed away and I didn't have anyone else to live with. I was so grateful at that time to have met Shigure-san...and Yuki-kun and it wasn't too long after I moved in that I met Kyo-kun. Just thinking about that day...brings a smile to my face. Cause in that day I learned a secret about the Soma's...one that would change my life and their's in a way I'd never thought imaginable. Gradually I became friends with most of the members of the Soma household who held this secret. But with Kyo-kun...I began to fall in love with him. I'm not too sure when these feelings started to stir within me...but it kept building up.

I've never been in love before and I was so lost on what I should do. It wasn't until a few days ago when I had a fight with Kagura-san did it hit me, just how important it was for me to let my feelings known to him. So today of all days, I called him out. Today was the day that I would tell him this secrete I've hidden from him for so long. When we went outside, it was only drizzling, but before I knew it...right after I told him how I felt...it began to pour and crashes of thunder was heard in the background. At that moment, that's when the air around us became colder and colder. Almost as if...

"I can't." I finally heard him whisper. I was barely able to hear him though the pounding of the rain.

My head tilted as I blanked a few times. I was almost sure I heard him say...

"I can't!" He nearly shouted this time.

My eyes now widen. My body froze in place. The very thing I was fearing...looked as if it were becoming reality. "W...w...why?" I shuddered as chill ran down my back.

"I..." He began as he continued to look at me. I could see...deep inside his reddish brown eyes...a very sorrowful look. Confusion as well as a hint of anger also could be seen, though somewhat hidden. Time seemed to freeze and for all that I knew, I wanted it to stay that way. Because the next words that he would say, the words that would be uttered out his mouth and into the air, right though my ears and find it self buried deep in my heart...were the very words that I almost felt was like death it self. Unfortunately...time wouldn't stop...not even on my account.

"I can't love you." He said in a low voice. Though before I was barely able to hear him the first time around, this time I heard him loud and clear. I could feel my heart jump to my throat. I began to shiver even more and my knees nearly gave out on me as tears upon tears began to fall from my eyes...mixing with the rain. Just what did he mean by, 'I can't love you'?

"What do you mean by 'I can't love you'?" I found myself saying. "Do you mean that something is preventing you from loving me...although you do...or do you mean that you just don't love me?" I was a bit surprise that there was a hint of demand in my voice.

For a moment he remained silent. Right now at this point, I was really beginning to hate that silence. It always meant something bad was just around the corner. How I wish I was wrong.

"It means..." He began coolly. "It means that I don't love you. I'm...not interested in you...like that."

No.

I closed my eyes as I wished for the earth underneath me to quickly open up and swallow me whole. His words were sinking inside my head repeating over and over. It was like a cold sharp knife stabbing me over and over again. The pain I felt at that moment...was so unbearable.

I opened my eyes as I looked back at him. He continued to look at me and despite his outward hard look, underneath that he looked as crush and as lost as me. That was the thing that was killing me the most. It looked as if he wanted to say more but he just wasn't. Like that brick wall he once held up...which over time broke down...was right back up again. I couldn't understand it, not at all. My fears were coming true and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

More and more tears fell down my cheeks. My eyes narrowed slightly as the frown on my face deepened. "Why? Why are you lying to me like this Kyo-kun? Why do you want to hurt me like this...why?" I cried out in between tears.

"I'm not lying to you!" He shouted in a cold tone.

"Yes you are!" I shouted back. "You're not cruel like this...you...wouldn't hurt me like this on purpose...I know you better then that Kyo-kun!"

I saw as his eyes narrowed and a dark look seemed to come across his face. My eyes widen in surprise. No...not to me...Kyo-kun never looked at me like that before. Why...what is he thinking??

"What do you know about me?" He asked in an unfeeling tone. "What could you possibly know about my feelings? How could I fall in love with an outsider like you?"

At hearing those words, I gasped in horror, stumbling back a little. At realizing what he had said, his bottom jaw just dropped and a horrified look fell across his face. I cased my eyes downwards as I started to back way. I took a second to look up at him. It was unlike me to be this upset...but truthfully...I was.

"I guess you're right...I really don't know you...and I don't belong here." I said in a low voice as I turned around and began to run away from the house. I could hear him calling out to me, but it all feel upon deaf ears. Tears upon tears just continued to fall down my cheeks. I didn't even think I could run this much at all. However, even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop. Something in my body wouldn't let me. It was almost as if running was a way of running away from what had happen though in truth I knew better.

I wasn't too sure for how long I ran before my legs gave out and I fell down to the ground onto my knees. I looked up at the dark sky as I continued to cry uncontrollably. I didn't know that...having him not return my feeling would hurt this much. I...couldn't imagine my life without him. Now that something like that would become reality? I very well couldn't stay in that house if he think that low of me. My head was pounding and my throat was burning. I couldn't breath at all. My hart aced so much, I really thought I was going to die. I immediately tried to control my breathing, since very little air was coming through. However I just couldn't get in enough and before I knew it, everything around started to get blurry and eventually fade into blackness.

Momiji's POV

I never expected for it to rain this hard. It was only about 20 minutes ago when the rain was very light and soon afterwards it rained harder and harder. Currently I was on my way to Shigure's house. I wasn't planning on stopping by today, but there was something that I wanted to tell Tohru...but it wasn't the type of thing to be said over the phone or at school.

From the moment I first saw her, two years ago, I loved her. At first, it was a friendly love...I considered her as my closest friend whom I loved dearly. I felt this deep need to just be with her and to protect her...always. Whenever we were together, something about it felt so right and I was happy and content. Now when I look back on it, I'm not too sure when I fell in love with her...to me it doesn't even matter. Because all I know deep down inside is that I'm in love with her and I felt it was very important to tell her as soon as possible.

As I continued to walk down the path to the house, I noticed a very strange 'lump' about 20 feet ahead of me to the right. My eyes narrowed as I became even more interested in the 'lump'. I drifted off the path and walked closer to inspect. As I got closer, I notice that it wasn't just any lump, it was a person who appeared to not be moving. That's when I became alarmed. I quickly closed the gap as I ran over towards the person. It was only then did the real horror begin. That person...turned out to be the very one who I came out to see.


	2. Protection

Author's note: Finally...I updated this! . I was waiting for more people to review though...but I figured that regardless I'd just put the chapter up anyway. So I hope you enjoy this. Please check out my other Fruits Baskets fanfics...especially 48 hrs...that's got one more chapter left . I'll be working on that soon. So in the mean time...hope u like this...enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

Disclaimer: Don't own FB...how may times do I have to say it?...turns to lawers who are standing my me...every chapter? Crap! Then I've gotta come up with better Disclaimers!!

* * *

The trouble with love is... 

The complex feelings of wanting to protect someone yet hurting them too...

* * *

Momiji's POV

"Thoru!!" I cried out as I dropped down onto my knees next to her. My eyes were widen as I looked down at her unmoving body. I shook her lightly but she didn't stir awake. I bit my lower lip as tears threated to fall from my eyes.

"Thoru! Please wake up! What's wrong? Throu!" I shouted as I continued to shake her. She felt so cold! When I lowered my ear to hear if she was breathing or not, I found that her breathing was very shallow. I realized at that moment that continuing to be out here in the rain with her wouldn't help any. It was very important for me to get her into the house quickly.

Without wasting another second, I picked her up bridle style and rushed towards the house. Although the house was only 25 more minutes away, I managed to make it there in half the time.

"Help! Someone!" I cried out as I ran into the house with Tohru. Within minutes, I saw Shigure appear. When he saw us, I saw him giving me this very surprised look. His eyes widen as he dropped his jaw slightly.

"I didn't think it would happen this quickly!" He said more to himself.

I ignored his comment as I explain the current situation. "Tohru…there's something wrong with her!" I said sternly. "Now's not the time to be questioning why I'm able to hold her without transforming. Call Hatori now!"

Shigure seemed to snap out of his daze just long enough for him to turn around to call Hatori. In the mean time I ran upstairs towards Tohru's room.

"Mo…Momiji?" I heard a small voice call out to me. I looked down and saw her eyes were narrowly opened. A look of confusion was written across her face. "What's going on? Where am I?" She questioned in a weak voice.

"Don't worry." I whispered as I looked down at her. "I'm here for you, I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled softly as I saw her eyes widen slightly.

"Your...so...warm." She said softly as she once again became unconscious. My eyes widen…I wasn't sure if…if…well heck, I didn't want to think of it. I just silently prayed that she would be ok. When I reached her room, I placed her on her bed and walked over towards her draw. There I grabbed a towel and a pair of pj's to put on her. I walked back towards her bed and looked down at her. For some reason…the thought of changing her clothes seemed like a good idea at first…but now…when I was really going to do it…I felt very nervous. I swallowed hard and blushed deeply as...thoughts...came to the fore front of my mind. I blushed even more as I shook my head. _No! I mustn't think that way! If I don't get these wet cloths from off her, she'll get even more sick._ I thought to myself as I gained some composer and started on her shirt. Just as I started to unbutton the first couple of buttons, I heard Shigure coming in from behind.

"I called Hatori and he said he'd be here in-" He stopped short when he approached the doorway. I briefly paused as I turned to look back at him. He had a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing to Tohru-kun! He gasped as he walked further into the room.

"What does it look like I'm going?" I asked as I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"It looks like you're taking advantage of our dear Tohru-kun under her current predicament! You ravishing beast you! I'd think you would have waited until she was actually awake to join in the pleasure!" He gasped dramatically.

I tilted my head slightly…utterly confused by what he said. When it finally dawned on me what he meant, my eyes narrowed as I smacked him. "Idiot! Aren't you ever serious?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well…" He began thoughtfully. "Of course I do! However most of the time I simply call it as I see it." A huge smile was plastered on his face and I simply sighed in exasperation as I turned away from him. I've learned that sometimes it was best just to keep quite rather then to retaliate.

"Just help me get her out of these wet cloths." I said in a low voice. I paused before adding in a cool tone, "And get your head out of the gutter. I don't want to hear anymore perverted comments from you. Because next time I won't hold back from beating you to a bloody pulp."

His eyes widen as I saw him swallowing hard. "Where…where did the cute innocent Momiji that I've grown to know and love suddenly go?" He asked with a small pout.

"Hn." I grunted as I turned around and headed back towards Tohru. "He grew up." I simply said.

"I see…" He replied as walked towards the bed. "Well…that's good and all. Just don't forget who you are in the progress." He said in that kinda big brother tone.

My eyes widen slightly at his sudden comment. I turned to look up at him with a surprised look. "Where did that comment come from?" I asked.

"No where…I've always wanted to say something like that and now seemed like the right time." He answered nonchalantly.

I couldn't help it, a small smile manged to creep up. "Whatever. Let's just get her out of these cloths. I'll work on the top, you just work on the pants. Ok?"

I saw as he nodded his head and both of us went back to undressing her. In the mean time, another voice could be heard at the doorway. "What are you two doing to Honda-san?!" Yuki gasped in shock.

Shigure stopped what he was doing as he jumped back from undressing Tohru. He held his hands up in defense as he shook his head. "It's not what you think!" He cried out.

Yuki ignored him as he walked into the room towards me. "What happened to her?" He asked.

I shook my head with a frown. "I found her like this. About 25 minutes away form here. She was uncontentious when I found her but briefly woke up not too long ago. What was she doing out there anyway?" I asked with a curious look.

A thoughtful look came across Yuki's face. It then scrunched to a look of confusion. "Hum...I know she was out there with Kyou...but that was a while ago...and I haven't seen him since then." His eyes then narrowed. "If that stupid cat did anything to Honda-san I'll-"

"Kill him!" I finished his sentence. My eyes were also narrowed. I couldn't help but to shake the feeling that he had something to do with this. I could feel anger...that I've never felt...just boil under my skin. As I've said...when it came to Tohru...I'd do anything for her...anything! So without a doubt...if someone hurts her...they just better not get in my way. We continued to stand there for a second before I snapped out of my thoughts.

I sighed deeply before I spoke. "Yuki...please wait downstairs for Hatori-san. Shigure-san just called him and he should be here momentarily." Without a word, Yuki nodded his head as he turned around and headed back downstairs. I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath. This...was not how I imagined my day being. As I continued to stand there lost in my thoughts, Shigure called out to me. I turned to look at him and noticed that he was blushing deeply. My head tilted slightly...curious as to why he was blushing.

"What?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"Well...I...took off the pants...but what about her underwear? I mean heck...this kinda stuff doesn't faze me...I've seen more..." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. My eyes narrowed and I felt my fist curling up. Just then he noticed the look on my face and jumped back slightly and his eyes widen. "No...it's not what u think...I didn't mean Tohru-kun! I have much respect for her...really!" I raised one of my eyebrows as I gave him a skeptical look. When I saw he was sincere, the look on my face soften. Just then a deep blush appeared across my cheeks.

"Well...you have to take that off too..." I said in a small voice after swallowing hard.

"But how?" Shigure Stressed.

I paused for a moment as a thoughtful look came across my face. "Ah! I've got it! Why don't you take the bed sheet and place it over...ehm...there and just place your hand under the sheet to take it off." I suggested.

Shigure nodded his head as he started to work. I also went back to what I was doing. By the time we finished, Hatori walked into the room with Yuki following close behind. He immediately walked over towards Tohru and started to check her vitals.

"Who found her?" He asked with out looking back.

I paused shortly before I spoke up in a calm voice. "Um...I did."

He paused briefly as he turned to look at me. "You did? Where did you find her?" He asked.

"About 25 minutes from here...I don't know how long she was out there for..." I answered truthfully.

There was a long pause after I spoke. I saw as his eyes narrowed as if he were pondering something but then he shook his head as if to dismiss it. "Where's Kyou?" He asked as he looked around.

"I don't know..." Yuki spoke up. All of us turned to look at him. "I know that him and Honda-san were outside...but...that was more then an hour ago..."

"An hour huh?" Hatori muttered under his breath. Just then he returned to running his test. After a few more minutes, he stood up and took a step back. "She's not out of the woods." He said in a low voice. He turned to look at all of us before continuing. "She has a high fever...but...that's not the only problem..." His voice trailed off. A very worried look came across his face. That in turn caused me as well as the others to look at him intensely.

"...Hatori-san..." I said in a low voice. "...what...what's wrong with Tohru?" I asked...almost afraid of the answer.

"I have to run a few more test to conform it...but...I didn't like the way her heart sounded...not at all." He said in a low voice as he packed away his stuff. He then turned to look at Shigure. "I'll be back tomorrow to continue my tests on her. In the mean while keep an eye on her and call me if her condition worsens."

"...Worsens???" I echoed in a small voice as my eyes widen. Hatori looked at me with a calm look...but...I could see underneath it all...that he was just as worried as all of us. I closed my eyes. No way this could be happening! No way! I was suppose to come here today to tell her I love her, not standing here watching her...like this...and for things to possibility get worst then it is now? No...I didn't want to believe it. I shook my head as I could feel the tears swelling up behind my eyes. Suddenly at that moment...I felt as if I couldn't breath. As if the room was sucking out all the air from my lungs. Before anyone could say another word, I spun around on my heels and...ran out of the room. I kept running...down the stairs and out of the door. As I ran the tears fell freely. By now the rain had stopped but the dark clouds still remained in the sky.

When I finally stopped, I was a fair distance away from the house. My mind was racing as I tired to catch my breath. By now I was crying harder. As I wiped away the tears, I took a notice that I was. This was where I found Tohru earlier! As I looked around, I noticed someone sitting on the ground fairly close to where I found her. They had their knees drawled up close their chest as there head was lowered. However, intently I knew who it was and when I saw him all the anger that was building up...suddenly hit the roof. With my fist clutched into tight fist, I stormed over to him.

I guess he heard me coming, cause he looked up at me. When I approached him, I was slightly taken aback to see that there were fresh tear stains on his cheek. For a split second I questioned why he was crying, but quit frankly...I couldn't care. All I knew was that I wanted answers since he was the last one to be seen with her.

"What happened between you and Tohru?" I demanded as I stared down at him with narrowed eyes.

For a second he looked up at me blankly, but it didn't take long for a scowl to come across his face. "It's non of your business what happened between Tohru and I." He snorted as he looked away from me.

My mouth hung open slightly. I just stared down at him with a look mixed with anger and disbelief. Just then...I surprised myself and him by grabbing him by his collar and yanking him up. Over the years I gained inches and was now an inch shorter then him. My eyes darkened and my gaze seemed to burn right through him. At first he seemed ticked off and surprised that I would yank him up like...but as I looked at him, I could see his eyes widen slightly...from fear? No...it didn't look like fear...but close enough.

"I said..." I began in an eerily cool voice as I continued to hold my grip, "What happened between you and Tohru?"

"Why should I tell you?" He retorted. "What happens between us staying between us got it?"

This guy couldn't be serious could he? Did he not see how upset I was or was he blind? I growled angry before I pulled my arm back and swung my fist into his face, sending him flying back a few feet. There was no use suppressing my anger. It was like...a darker side of me emerged...and there was no stopping it.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in rage. Once again I stormed over towards him, not even giving him the chance to stand up. Once again I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up. My fist were curled ready to strike again if he didn't give me the answers I was looking for. I guessed that he could sense how serious I was cause he suddenly spoke up.

"We...we went outside. It was raining...light at first...then heavy..." He paused as he swallowed hard. A look of sorrow was written across his face as he continued. "She...told me...that she loved me." He then shook his head as he continued. I saw...much to my surprise...a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I...I don't know why I did it!" He cried out as he broke away from my now loosen grip and stepped back. His fist were balled up and hung loosely at his side. He looked down at the ground and part of his hair shadowed over his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I stressed between clutched teeth...trying to keep my cool.

"I should have known...something like this would happen." He continued as if he didn't hear what I had said. I listen carefully as he continued. "We were becoming so close. Like everyday that passed we drew closer. I gradually fell in love with her. There was no helping it. I...I love her. But..." He paused as he looked up at me, a bitter look on his face. "I'm the cat. I can't love another...why should I give in to something that's only going to be taken away from me?

"So when she told me she loved me...I wasn't surprised. In fact...deep down...I was happy. I was so happy to hear those words coming from her because aside from Shishou...she's the only other one who loved me for who I was...never once looking at the fact that I was the cat. She loved for the person inside." He paused as a small smile...a true smile...came across his face. As suddenly as it came...it disappeared and a frown appeared. "But I..." He sighed deeply. "I messed up. I pushed her away. I wanted her to hate me so that...she could remain happy...when that day comes..."

Slowly...very slowly it came together. I now knew what must have happened. To be honest...I now felt a mixture of emotions. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for hurting her...but...at the same time I felt pity for him. I started to wonder if I were in the same situation as him would I do the same thing? _No!!!_ I firmly thought to myself. _He could have found another way. I'm sure if he spoke to her like this... _"No...even if you spoke to her like this...she wouldn't listen to you...would she?" I whispered as I looked down at the ground.

"She refused to listen to me when I told her I didn't love her. But...that wasn't what got her to runaway...no...it was much worst then that..." He said in a low voice. That now caught my attention. I was sure, 100 positive that she ran away because he denied his love for her...

"Then...why?" I found myself asking...and once again regretting that I even asked.

"I...I called her an outsider." He below a whisper. I barely caught on...but...I did hear what he said. Once again, my anger shot up. Why...why on earth would he call her that? I opened my mouth and I didn't bother to hold back.

"You...of all people are calling her an outsider? Look at yourself. You're the cat...you're nothing! You don't have a place in the world! Outsider...that word doesn't belong to her...it's a name given to you! Because of you, she's in that bed now and we don't know if she'll pull through or not. Hatori said something about her heart...I...I don't know if she'll...die or not..." By this time...I lost it. I was crying and my knees gave out on me. I was down on the ground burying my face in my hands as I continued. "I only came today to tell her I love her. I love her so much and I would offer her more then you ever could. She's...the most precious person in my life...without her...my life...I wouldn't feel alive without her!!" I shouted the last sentence.

A long silence hung in the air after that. After awhile I looked up to see if he was still there or not and sure enough...he was. He looked like he was deep in his own thoughts...he looked like a man...torn into so many pieces. _How much pain could one person handle in their life time?_ I silently wondered. It only took me a second to realize what I had said. No matter how upset I was...I now regretted that I'd utter those words to him. I never once looked at him like that. Or did I? As my thoughts continued to wonder, he finally spoke up.

"If I have only one wish...it would be for her to be happy. I wish to see her smile and laugh. I don't want to see a single tear escape her eyes..." He paused as he turned to look at me. When our eyes locked, I saw an unreadable look in his eyes. "Take good care of her." He said in a serious, low tone as he turned to walk away.

I blinked, completely taken by surprise. "Wait!" I called out as I stood up, looking at him with widen eyes. "Where are you going?"

He stopped with his back still towards me. There was a pause before he continued. "I can't stay...she won't be happy if I stay." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

My eyes widen even more at hearing him say that. He couldn't be serious! "What are you talking about? She wouldn't be happy if you left either!"

"But she'll have you!" He shot back as he turned to look at me. I gasped slightly at seeing the look on his face. He...was never like this...he was always more...

"But I'm not you...she wants you." I said as I looked down at the ground. I shook my head as I suddenly felt his huge weight on my shoulders. "She wants to be with you. She loves you. Even if you said all of those things to her...she'll still love you. You can't just leave her like this...you can't!"

"I won't be free for long don't you get it? Akito is going to lock me up in that room. Even if she does still love me...what makes you think that we could ever be together? Akito won't allow it and you know it. It would just be best if I disappear...it's the only way I could be free...and that she'll be happy...it's the only way!" He cried out as I saw him shake slightly.

No matter what...it was hard for me to fully understand. Even when I did have the curse...I never understood what it was like being the cat. I suppose I'd never understand. I'll never understand any of it. However...I suppose that it would be best...to abide by his wishes...if it would make him happy and more importantly if it would make her happy too.

"If...if that's what you want." I found myself saying. "I'll protect her and I'll make her happy. But...I can't force her to anything she doesn't want. I'll have to tell her the truth."

I saw as he nodded his head and with out another word, he walked off. As I stood there watching his back fade into the distance, I slowly turned around and made my way back to the house with many things on my mind.


	3. Truth

**Author's note:** Four years right? Last time I touched this story was back in 07. So yea, a really long time. I didn't even have a strong fan base and I guess that was part of the reason I just gave up. But the other day I was rereading it and suddenly had the desire to write this again. That plus it's the only story I have with a paring between Tohru and Momiji. I really do like that parring and I can't remember if there were a lot of stories with that parring. Oh come on people, show this story a little love lol. I'm also going to be updating "Consequences and Repercussions". So I hope you enjoy both! Review if you like, regardless of how many I get, I'm finishing both stories.

**Disclaimer:** Fruit Baskets belongs to it's rightful owner.

**The trouble with love is...**

Accepting the truth, even if the truth itself is unbearable...

…Discovering what's in your heart, and being honest to yourself

**Tohru's pov**

Agh...my head was hurting me so badly. Slowly I opened my eyes only to see that I was in my room. The bright light coming from the window nearly blinded me. I raised my arm to shield my eyes from the light. A confused look crossed my face as I tried to think about why I was in my room. Although I couldn't remember, I knew enough that this wasn't the last place I remember being. As a matter of fact, the last thing I remember was...

"Momiji-san." I barely whispered. I reached my hand to my throat. It felt so dry.

"Tohru? Are you awake?" I heard a voice call out to me in a worried tone.

I turned my head slightly and sure enough, it was Momiji sitting on a chair by my bed. The look he was giving me was as if I just came back from the brink of death. I was even more confused and that was hurting my head even more. I opened my mouth to ask him what on earth was going on, but found that my throat was too dry for me to speak. As if reading my mind, he reached for a cup of water and handed it to me. As soon as the water hit my lips, it was as if it were my first time ever tasting something so refreshing. Finishing the cup of water in record time, I handed the cup back to him as I took in a deep breath. A deep blush crossed my cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't realize I was so thirsty. Gosh, it felt like I hadn't drank anything for days!" I laughed softly to myself. I stopped short when I noticed that he wasn't laughing. Just then, I sensed that something was wrong.

"W..what's wrong?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice.

I saw as he looked down and awhile passed before he looked back up at me. The look he gave me made me all the more worry. I was about to say something more when he finally spoke up.

"You're right, you haven't drank for days...because for almost 2 weeks..." I could see that he was trying his best to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Mo-" I was cut off as he continued, finally gaining his composure. "You were very sick. I'm not sure how much you remember, but you were out in the rain for who knows how long. I was on my way to the house when I saw you. When I noticed that you were barely breathing, I knew I had to get you to the house fast. It was all so quick, I didn't think twice about it. But that's when I also realized that I no longer had the curse. I was able to lift you and carry you home. We watched out for you modesty as we changed you out of those wet cloths. When Hitori came and checked on you, he said you had a very high fever...then he said...about your heart..." His voice trailed off as he looked away.

"M...my heart?" I asked as I subconsciously placed a hand over my heart and gave him a confused and some what frighten look.

"While you were unconscious, he performed more test on you." He looked at me with both sadden eyes and a hint of anger. I understood the sadness but not quite the anger. "He discovered that...you have a weaken heart. It was probably a condition you were born with. But with stress it could get worst. Almost 2 weeks ago...that incident with Kyou was the breaking point. Together with the fever...you almost didn't make it." Even just saying those words out loud seemed too much for him and he started to cry.

I've never seen him this sad before. I wanted to reach out to comfort him...but I felt too weak to move. I couldn't even sit up. A lot of emotions were rushing through me. I was still stuck on the fact that he mentioned that he no longer had the curse. My mind couldn't get over that fact and I was beginning to wonder if the same was true for the others...especially...

"Kyou-kun." I whispered his name softly as my lips trembled. I looked over at Momiji and saw that he was wiping away his tears.

"Momiji-san...where is Kyou-kun?" I asked him just above a whisper.

He looked up at me and gasped slightly. Perhaps he wasn't expecting that question. He looked down for a moment and just for a split second I saw a dark look cover his face. Without looking back at me he replied in a low voice. "You shouldn't concern yourself with him. It was his fault that you nearly died!"

My eyes widen in shock. I've never seen this side of him before. He had suddenly gotten so angry...over the mere mention of Kyou's name none the less. I always thought that the two of them got along, was I mistaken?

A firm look crossed my face with a tone to match. "Do not tell me it's none of my concern. It is my concern! If you know something, tell me. Do not hide anything from me!"

I was once again surprised by my tone and I guess I like wise surprised him. His mouth hung open and closed, thus leaving him speechless for a moment. He lowered his head in shame as a pout crossed his lips. A concerned look crossed mine. Was I too harsh with my words?

"Tohru," He began softly as he looked up at me. His whole attitude seemed to change. It was almost as if he was at a complete lost for words. A solemn look crossed his face and I almost dread the next words that would come out of his mouth.

He took in a deep breath and looked away for a moment before looking back at me. He shook his head as he spoke. "I know that both you and Kyou were close but at the same time, I don't think any of us truly understood him..."

My eyebrows frowned together. Slowly I tried to sit up and manged to rest my back against the head board. I had to sit up for this. For some reason...I just knew...

"You know that as the cat, that eventually Akito will lock him up right?" He asked as he gave me a serious look.

I looked at him blankly for a moment but then slowly nodded my head in agreement. He then continued. "...He didn't want to commit to a relationship he knew he was going to lose...even I saw how distraught he was over the situation." Once again that dark look crossed his face leaving me startled. I needed to ask because no matter how much I tried to reason, I just couldn't understand why he was so upset.

"Why? Why are you so upset with him Momiji-san? I..I've never seen you like this before...I'm worried and even a bit scared." I truthfully expressed as I gave him a concern look, reaching out my head to touch his. But the reaction I got from him startled me even more. He brush my hand aside as he stood up and stepped away from me. My eyes widen, not too sure what to make of the situation. As if to answer my unspoken questions, he once again continued.

"You don't get it at all do you?" He nearly shouted. "The two of you love each other so damn much but you can't be together cause he's the damn cat! And even if you reason that it shouldn't be in the way of your love, then you're wrong cause it is! He's so damn stubborn! Even when I tried to reason with him to stay, he refused! He kept going on and on about how he couldn't stay and how he wanted you to be happy and he wanted me to protect you, but how can I? How can I protect the person I love when they're in love with someone else?" He slammed his fist against the wall almost punching a hole thought it.

I jumped, startled by this sudden sound. I could feel tears stinging the corner of my eye as my lips quivered. I only understood half of what he was saying and I still couldn't understand. Over and over I wrecked my brain trying to put the pieces together. Suddenly I heard foot steps rushing to my room and the next thing I knew Yuki nearly flew through the door with a worried look across his face. As he scanned the situation, it only took him a second to figure out what was going on. Before he could ask any questions, Momiji-san ran out of the room with both Yuki and I looking at where he once stood.

"Honda-san, are you ok?" He asked calmly as he walked towards me, sitting at the edge of my bed.

For a moment I had a perplexed look on my face. I looked at him speechless for a moment. I knew if I asked him that he'd be honest. "Yuki-kun...what on earth is going on here? Momiji-san...he...I've never seen him like this before. He's getting to be as hot headed as Kyou-kun. Why the sudden change?" I shook my head not understanding. "And talking about Kyou-kun, the mere mention of his name sets him off. He told me a little bit of what happened...but I still don't get it." I bit my lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He sighed deeply as he shook his head. He then gave me a serious look. "Honda-san...I was only able to pick up pieces of what he was just talking about. And based on what he had told me before..." He shook his head and looked down. "He's very confused, scared, worried and upset. That day when he came here, he had something very important to tell you. But then things got complicated with you and Kyou and to top the fact that Kyou himself wasn't completely honest with you."

A frown crossed his face as he looked back up at me. "All that he said to you...even if you can't remember it...it's best that you don't...but he didn't mean any of it. He knew something bad had happen to you and I guess it tore at him. He reasoned that it was best for him to leave. So that's what he did. However, Momiji...it was too much for him to handle cause Kyou basicly left him with the burden of telling you how he felt and why he left. All the while though...what Momiji really wanted to say but couldn't...the truth is that Momiji is in love with you."

The room was silent for awhile as I tried to process all that was said. Slowly, I began to understand. And when I did, tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I guess Yuki-kun noticed, cause he tried to comfort me but I just shook my head. I shook my head as my shoulders shook and a sob escaped my lips. All this time, I was so focused on Kyou-kun, that I just never knew about Momiji-san's true feelings. Then to top it off, Kyou-kun was gone and just as I thought, he did lie to me. To protect me? The truth was, that it was Kyou-kun who didn't understand. I knew well enough about where he stood with the family in regards to being the cat. I've seen it all over the past couple of years. I stood by his side through it all, even suffering at times. I would have done all I could to be with him...I wouldn't have given up. But it's like he gave up on me before we had the chance to fight back. Momiji-san thought...who knows how long he's been suffering all because I was just to blind to see. I honestly didn't know what to think or how to feel.

For the rest of the morning I requested to be left alone. I needed that time to myself to think. Also I couldn't bare to face Momiji-san after all that had happen. Truth be told I wasn't sure if I could ever face him the same. It was sad, I felt like he was one of my best friends, but how could we go back to that? After I found out how he really felt, I couldn't just ignore it. That would be too cruel as if I weren't cruel enough already. I hated the fact that I was responsible for hurting someone close to me. I knew in my heart that I just couldn't halfheartedly accept his feelings when I was still in love with Kyou-kun.

A frown came across my face. Who was I kidding? Why would I still go after someone who just gave up on me? Who lost trust in me? To top it off, he left without even saying goodbye. What am I suppose to do? Wait by the door day and night until he returns? What if he never does return? After all that has happened and knowing that pretty soon he'll be locked up...maybe...just maybe...he'll be gone forever.

A knock came to my door but I didn't reply. Slowly it opened and when I saw who it was, my heart nearly sank. I looked down at the sheets in front of my, not saying a word. Not cause I didn't want to...but because I didn't know what to say.

He walked into the room silently and took his seat on the chair by my bed. He too was silent as he looked at the ground.

"I was a jerk." He said in a low voice as he continued to look down. I looked over at him with a confused look but didn't say anything.

"I only thought about myself. I wasn't thinking about your feelings." He looked up at me as he continued. "You've gone through so much. Silently, all this time I've been watching. I've seen how you treated all of us with the secret we have. We worked so hard not to let anyone in the outside know. We feared that they'd look at us like we were freaks. And when there was an accidental transformation, we had to suffer from the stairs and whispers and then the mind wiping. All of us wore a mask, walking on egg shells. It was miserable."

Suddenly, for the first time in awhile I saw a genuine smile cross his face. I could feel my heart leap at seeing it. "However, when we first met, after knowing that you knew about us and you still continued to live here, I couldn't help but to fall for you. Over time, that 'friendship' love turned into real love. I love you so much. I'm in love with you. Because of you, I can be myself. I don't have to walk on egg shells. I don't have to worry or fear. Your like a breath of fresh air."

I could feel my lips start to quiver and I guess he noticed it because the next thing I knew, he got up, sat beside me, placing a hand on my cheek. I looked at him with widen eyes and both of us just looked into each others eyes...as if searching for something, anything. It was almost like I was looking at him for the first time. All along as silly as it sounded, I could see the younger Momiji-san from 2 years ago. Right now though, he was much more mature looking. He almost didn't look like himself. I could feel my breath catching in my throat at noticing just how handsome he had gotten over the years.

The urge to cry quickly faded away. It was like I was lost in a trance just looking into his eyes like that. We didn't move, say a word, nothing. It was almost like time in itself had stopped. I suddenly felt so beside myself. I felt uncomfortable and very unsure of the situation. Slowly I reached up my hand and placed it over his. A surprised looked crossed his face briefly as I pulled his hand away and held it gently in my hands. I studied his hands for a moment then slowly looked back up at him. Could my heart really be this fickle? What on earth was this feeling?

"Mo..Momiji-san..." I whispered softly as I gave him an unsure look.

"Yes?" He whispered back as he gently squeezed my hand.

I bit my lower lip at that. I just couldn't get it at all. I knew nothing about love, I knew nothing about losing love, I knew nothing about falling in love again. I was at a complete lost and I felt like screaming to the heavens for some sort of clear direction. Because if it was left or right or straight ahead, I honestly had no idea where to go.

"I don't know where I should go." I echoed my thoughts thus earning me a confused look by him. "You're so special to me. I've always valued our friendship. But I guess I was too selfish, too blind to see how you truly felt. My heart..." I reached up with my free hand and placed a hand over my heart. Looking down for a moment, I looked back up at him. "I don't understand love, falling in love, falling out of love, losing a love or one-sided loves. I only understand the love shared between a parent and child and that of friends. Beyond that I'm so lost that it's scary. Am I wrong in developing feelings for you after Kyou-kun left? I don't know if he'd ever come back...so I don't know if I should wait or move on. And if I do move on, it feels as if I'd be betraying Kyou-kun, especially knowing that he loves me too."

I shook my head as I sighed deeply. He needed to know how I felt. He needed to understand even if...even if it did hurt him. "I can't give my heart to you when I'm still confused about where it actually belongs. I could never do that to you...you're too special for me to be so indecisive. Also I won't ask for you to wait for me until I've come to a conclusion. I don't know if I'll ever change my mind and if I do, I don't know how long it would take." I took in a deep breath as I once again felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "What I do know is that I don't want to lose what I've always had with you. I know it will never be the same, but if I could be selfish for one thing and one thing only...I don't want my friendship with you to end." By the last sentence, I was crying uncontrollably.

"Tohru..." He whispered softly. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I like wise wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest. We were silent for a moment as I continued to cry in his arms. How much heartache could a person really take? I've wondered and I've thought about that very question many times. Each time, I couldn't come up with an answer because perhaps there really wasn't one. Maybe each of us are stronger then the next or maybe we think we're strong when we're actually weak.

After a moment, he placed his hands on my shoulder and gently pushed me back so that we were face to face. As I continued to cry, he reached out his hand and placed it under my chin, slowly raising my head. He didn't say a word, but I could see a strength in his eyes that I've never seen before. Mixed in it was a look of love and the need as well as desire to protect something so important. That look alone quieted down my tears. Before I knew it, slowly his face drew closer to mine. I knew what was going to happen and I had plenty of time to stop it. His face was only centimeters from mine when he tilted his head slightly and slowly closed is eyes. When his lips finally touched mine, I closed my eyes. We were like that for only a second before I felt his tongue trace my lips softly. Was it an automatic reaction? Somewhere deep inside did I secretly desire this? I could have pushed him away. Part of me didn't want to be like this and at the same time, what really surprised me, was that part of me wanted this so much. My mouth opened slowly and he took full control of the moment. I felt his heart pouring out all in that one kiss. I felt the sadness, the joy, the fear and many other emotions. A single tear fell down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tightly in his arms.

I had heard him say it before and I noticed it before. But now that were were like this in this moment, to feel his arms around me, for him not to transform but to remain the same? It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. I felt so warm. I felt so protected. I thought about Kyou-kun and for the first time I couldn't remember his touch. I couldn't remember how it felt to be in his arms because I was never in his arms. Not like this. I never felt anything missing when I was with him, I felt complete. So now, why was I suddenly feeling mixed emotions? I was still unsure. That was a fact. Yet something inside me couldn't resist. Why?


End file.
